Un Fin de Semana de parranda
by silverwing4
Summary: Adelanto, Duo invita A los 4 ex-pilotos a un fin de semana de locura......jejejeje una sorpresa les espera pero chicas tengan sus armas listas Ahí cada resbalosa.....¬_¬*...ya veran si tocan a Wufei....
1. Default Chapter

Sansakiwus!!!!!  
  
Silver.- Hola como les va, pues yo aquí nada mas dando el adelanto de una mas de mis loqueras.....O.ô??!!.loqueras??...(viendo el cartel de sus dialogos)...O_O!!...ya enserio quien escribe mis parlamentos como que loqueras...........si son grandes ideas...*_*!!!..  
  
Allis.- .....jajajajajaja.......¬_¬!.... si lo que tu digas.....  
  
Silver.-..O.ô!!..Debí haber imaginado que tú andabas detrás de esto   
  
Allis.-.....yo??!!!..O_O!!...no si yo acabo de llegar (ocultando el pinces y los carteles)   
  
Silver.- ...mmm... .....Como sea, en que estaba .....A si en mi próximo fic.....imagínense esto duo invita a los 4 ex-pilotos a una parranda en fin de semana empezando un viernes por la noche.....habrá antros o centros nocturnos, bares, striptis y muchas cosas más.......  
  
Allis.- Entonces al fin se va ir Wufei de borracho?  
  
Silver.-.....Que???.....O_ô???......De borracho...Wufei....bueno....U_U!!...creo que si   
  
Allis.- (haciendo fiesta) Yujjjuuuu!!! Al fin el machista se va,...^O^!!! Que suene, que suene, (poniendo a linkin park, garbage, U2, daft Punk,etc...ets a todo volumen).....aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!.....  
  
Silver.-....¬_¬°....calla tu ruidero quieres...(viendo como allis está saltando de un lado a otro)........me pones de malas..._.......U_U.....wufei...te iras con tu amigos de parranda.....;_;....  
  
Allis.- (Según tocando una guitara)......aaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!....ooooohhhhhh!!!!!!!!!...siiiii!!!! el Chino se va.........  
  
Silver.-..._...si no te callas, tendré que lastimarte......  
  
Allis.- QUEEEEE????, QUE DICES,...NO TE ESCUCHO!!!!.......  
  
pakatelas!!!!!......Splaaaattttttt!!!!!!......Slashhhhh!!!!!......tomala!!!!  
  
Un minuto después.......  
  
Silver.- Bueno a si me siento mejor...^o^...mmmm......Garbage...me gusta ese grupo.....is cool!!!.......ahora si esperen mi próximo fic será interesante verdad Allis?....   
  
Allis.- (amarada y amordazada).....mmmm............mmmmm.......  
  
Silver.- Ella está de acuerdo conmigo....jejejeje...^_^U......Okis nos vemos y no olviden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias.....Bye, Ja Ne!!! 


	2. Una idea Genial

Notas de la autora   
Silver.- este fic es una mas de mis ideas...  
  
Allis.- ...¬_¬...no dirás experiencias...  
  
Silver.- Sshhhhhhhsss!!!! Cállate no digas nada...jejejejeje...^_^u...también quiero agradecer a Rikka Shinigami por la idea .........RIKKA.......Esta es para ti ...Espero que les guste  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
"La idea de Duo y su Plan"  
  
Duo se encontraba en su oficina mirando y organizando algunos archivo, él los hojeaba sin mucho interés, realmente se encontraba muy pero muy aburrido, Hilde había notado que Duo no se comportaba como siempre, es más era extraño su comportamiento, últimamente ya no hacia bromas, se la pasaba jugando solitario en la computadora he incluso la acompañaba de compras y no se quejaba, -esto ya es serio- pensó Hilde así que decide ir hablar con él....  
  
-Duo... Que te sucede?, te sientes mal- dijo Hilde pero Duo no le tomo mucha atención que digamos, esto hizo que Hilde se molestara un poco......  
  
-Duo Maxwell- grito Hilde, Duo reacciono con una mirada de desganado.........-Eh!!, hilde me decías algo- contesto Duo....  
  
-te pregunte que es lo que te sucede?- dijo hilde  
  
-AAhhhh!!! Era eso, no, no es nada......- dijo Duo  
  
Hilde.- Como que no es nada......Duo, últimamente no has sido él mismo, mira ya no haces bromas.....  
  
Duo.- Es que ya no es divertido, además ya me canse de hacerte bromas  
  
Hilde.- O.ô!!, bueno este........ sigamos, no te quejas cuando salimos de compras......  
Duo.- con los paquetes me cargas apenas y puedo respirar.....  
  
Hilde.- O.ô!!!!, y mira, has estado jugando solitario desde la semana pasada y hasta ya le has ganado a la computadora 253 veces  
  
Duo.- Y pronto romperé mi record!, Hilde deberías jugar es divertido......=P...   
  
Hilde.- Duo enserio me preocupas, ese no es el Duo Maxwell que conozco, mira somos jóvenes (dando un discurso...blablabla...) deberías divertirte como todos los chicos de nuestra edad.....  
  
Duo.- O.o!!!......mmmmm....(pensó por un momento y sonriendo) Tienes razón pero como no lo pensé antes.....  
  
Duo salta de su silla y abraza a Hilde, ella se queda sorprendida por la reacción de Duo y se alegra de que vuelva a sonreír......Duo en eso la suelta y se retira mientras Hilde lo ve dirigirse a la puerta.....   
  
Hilde.- hey!!!!! Duo a donde vas.....  
  
Duo.- (saliendo de la habitación)...No te preocupes estaré bien...... y gracias.....   
  
Hilde.- O.ô!!!!???? y ahora.....  
  
Duo salio de la oficina y se dirigió a la salida principal, saliendo del edificio, él camino hacia su departamento pensando lo que iba hacer.....  
  
-primero llamare al trabajo y pediré el resto de la semana, como termine con los pendientes no creo que me necesiten si no hasta el lunes de la próxima semana...- pensó mientras pasaba por una agencia de viajes....   
  
Entonces Duo miro a través del aparador y decido entrar......2 hrs después salio de la agencia de viajes y retomo su camino pero sin antes pasar por el un mini-super, a comprar unos bocadillos.... una gran sonrisa deja ver el llamado dios de la muerte, en que mas estaría pensando......  
  
-Mi segundo paso será llamar a los chicos y citarlos en la casa de Quatre, ya puedo ver sus caras cuando les diga- pensó Duo  
  
En eso se detuvo por un momento y dijo  
  
Duo.- demonios con quien dejare a Shadow......Hmmmmmm......, la ultima vez que lo deje con sota, me dijo que se había comido a su pescadito y no quería volver a verlo......mmmm.....debo pensar bien con quien lo dejare...tal vez con esta Hilde..........^_^.......SI!!! Ella seria perfecta además le podría servir de protector....... ya esta decidido, mañana le diré a Hilde que cuide de Shadow mientras no estoy.........   
  
  
Duo siguió su camino hasta llegar a su departamento y por ultimo dijo en voz alta mientras habría la puerta de su departamento...  
  
Duo.- Esto será grandios.... Me divertiré en grande......   
Una vez en su departamento Duo llamo al trabajo reportando que se ausentaría el resto de la semana y que no presentaría si no hasta el lunes de la próxima semana....... después llamo a acada uno de los chicos citándolos en la casa de Quatre dentro de dos días, esa noche el dios de la muerte planeaba un fin de semana que no olvidaría ni él, ni sus amigos del campo de batalla.......   
////////  
  
(Haciendo un paréntesis).........  
Silver.- Que estará planeando Duo.........¬_¬.......esto me tiene intrigada...........y eso que yo estoy escribiendo el fic......hmmmm............  
  
Allis.- (comiendo una paleta)...hmmmm...... que tanto haces........(dando un chupadita a su paleta).........hmmmmm........ Dime que tanto hacer por que tienes esa cara.............  
  
Silver.- (con unos binoculares) Duo se ve muy sospechoso..........O.ô ! ! ! ! que tienes comiendo ........(mirando la paleta).....mmmm.........eso es una paleta ?...........  
  
Allis.- (...=)....)......si........ Porqué ?.........(restregándole la paleta en la cara) Quieres ? ?.......  
  
Silver.-(haciendo se la digna)-...No además ya la babeaste...... así ya no quiero   
  
Allis.- bueno tu te lo pierdes.....pero dime que estabas haciendo, por qué espías a Duo que no te basta con Wufei............¬_¬....pervertida.........  
  
Silver.- jejejejejeje O////OU........bueno yo solo .......solo..mmmm........lo vigilo, si eso además mira que se ve muy sospechoso que tramara.......  
  
Allis.- haber déjame ver (cambiando la paleta por los binoculares)....hmmmmm........ahora que lo dices se ve muy sospechoso....................Heyy ! ! ! ! !.........HEY ! ! ! ! ! !........(viendo a Silver salir corriendo) Mi paleta............. =( .........Esto es Injusto.........[hay no ya estoy hablando como Wufei.....]   
  
Silver.- jejejejejejejejeje.......=).......  
  
(fin del paréntesis).........   
  
/////  
  
Al día siguiente Duo salio muy temprano de su casa, se dirigió con Shadow a casa de hilde donde lo dejo diciéndole.....-Pórtate bien no hagas travesuras-......., hilde tomo a Shadow y dijo....-no te preocupes Duo, lo cuidare bien, pero dime que estas pensando hacer?-... Duo solo sonrió y acaricio a su gatito,...-No te preocupes hilde, solo visitare a los chicos-...dijo Duo.... hilde miro a Duo y vio que su humor había regresado. Así que Duo tomo un taxi y despidiéndose de Hilde y Shadow se dirigió al puerto para transbordar la nave que lo llevaría a la tierra.......él seguía pensando en todas las cosa divertidas que harían.........   
  
Esa tarde Duo llego al mansión de donde Quatre lo esperaba.........  
  
Quatre.-...DUO ! ! ! ! !   
  
Duo.- (con su una gran sonrisa) Hola Quatre, como estas......  
  
Quatre.- muy bien gracias........n_n  
  
Duo.- Genial......y dime todos recibieron mi mensaje  
  
Quatre.- Si....pero dime Duo para que los citaste aquí  
  
Duo.- mmmm..........=).........te lo diré........ Pero cuando todos estén presentes  
  
Quatre.- O.ô ? ? ? ! ! ! .........  
  
Duo.- y bien a que hora cenamos..........me muero de hambre.......n_n  
  
Quatre.- ñ_ñ........  
Viernes por la tarde ya casi era la 1 de la tarde y cada uno de los ex-pilotos iban llegando, el primero en llegar fue Trowa. Él esta llegando a la puerta cuando mira la nota que cathrine le dio, esta decía....  
  
Nota:  
  
Hola Trowa como estas, espero que bien............el motivo por el cual te molesto es por que Duo me dijo que nos reuniéramos en mi casa el día viernes a la 1 de la tarde.....espero que asistas.....  
  
Atte : Quatre rabeba Winner...n_n  
  
Trowa no entendía para que Duo los había citado en casa de Quatre, en ese momento llega Heero igual de extrañado, Trowa lo saluda   
  
Trowa.- Hola Heero  
  
Heero.- O.ô ? ? ! ! ! ! Trowa......también a ti te llego un mensaje de Duo?  
  
Trowa.- (afirmando con su cabeza)..Si....  
  
Heero.- mmmm......Que estará planeando ese baka de Duo......  
  
Trowa.- No tengo idea.......pero seria conveniente averiguarlo   
  
Heero.- Tienes razón  
  
Así que Trowa toca el timbre de la puerta, los dos escuchan una voz muy familiar, al abrí la puerta se sorprenden al ver a Duo......   
  
Duo.- HOLA CHICOS! ! ! !........n_n....... Como están.........  
  
Trowa .- Hola Duo......  
  
Heero.- Hola.....  
  
Duo.- ¬_¬! ! ! !.....tu siempre tan expresivo Heero........ Pero pasen....  
  
los tres chicos entraron en la casa y pasaron directo a la sala donde Quatre estaba sirviendo algo de té.....cuando los vio  
  
Quatre.- Trowa, Heero....n_n...... que gusto de verlos ....gustan una taza de té   
  
Trowa.- hola Quatre  
  
Heero.- Hola Quatre.......(dirigiéndose a Duo) y bien Duo ya estos presente, de que se trata el asunto tan importante que tienes que decirnos.....  
  
Duo.- ..=).....no, aun no falta todavía alguien...........  
  
Trowa.- Y tú crees que se presente......  
  
Duo.- Claro que lo hará........  
  
en ese momento tocan a la puerta y Duo va abrir....mientras que se preguntaba que es lo que planeaba Duo...........  
  
Trowa.- Dime Quatre te a dicho algo este Duo....  
  
Quatre..- No, no me a querido decir nada   
  
Heero.- Sabia que Duo era muy extraño pero esto es muy raro  
  
Quatre.- (viendo quien entraba) Hola Wufei.....  
  
Trowa y Heero.- O.ô ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! Wufei....  
  
Duo.- (detrás de él) Vamos Wufei no te quedes parado.....siéntate....  
  
Wufei.- Hola........(recargándose cerca de la ventana de brazos cruzados).......muy bien Maxwell para que nos citaste...............  
  
Duo.- ¬_¬.... tu tampoco has cambiado Wufei........(suspiro) en fin..........n_n.....muy bien les dire...... los cite para que salieramos de Free este fin de semana.........  
  
Trowa, Heero y Wufei.- QUE ! ! ! ? ? ? ?  
  
Quatre.- Salir a divertirmos ?.........me parece una buena idea........n_n...  
  
Trowa.- mmmm...............  
  
Heero.- estas diciendo que todo este alboroto es para que tu te divirtieras ?.....  
  
Wufei.- PARA ESTO ME HICISTE VENIR! ! ! ! !.........  
  
Duo.-....^_^u.....jejejejejejeje...Si.... y calma te Wufei amigo......  
  
Wufei.-... ¬_¬*........Como quieres que me calme, si solo me haces venir para tonterías.....  
  
Trowa.-...mmm.......no es tan mala idea......  
  
Quatre.- Si, no es tan mala nunca lo hemos hecho.......ñ_ñ......  
  
Heero.-.....mmmm..........espera Wufei después de todo Duo no tuvo tan mal idea.....  
  
Wufei.- O.ô ? ? ! ! !.... Yui estas de acuerdo con este BAKA ! ! ! (señalando a Duo)........¬_¬.....no lo creo......  
  
Duo.-... ; _ ; ...gracias Heero (acercándose para abrazar a Heero)........  
  
Heero.- (sacando su Socom).....¬_¬........No te me acerques........  
  
Wufei, Trowa y Quatre.- O_Ou ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
Duo.- ...^_^ u.......jejejejejejeje de acuerdo....... [Que agresividad...¬_¬...]  
  
Wufei.- (mirando a los otro dos Chicos) Y supongo que ustedes están de acuerdo con Yui y Maxwell............Barton, Winner ? ?  
  
Quatre.- ...ñ_ñ...... La verdad, no es tan mala la idea de Duo.....  
  
Trowa.- mmmm..........Seria bueno que saliéramos............  
  
Wufei.-...O_o........ (Suspirando) de acuerdo, pero tengo el presentimiento que me arrepentiré........  
  
Duo.-.....*_*.....gracias chicos, sabia que no me decepcionarían............   
  
Heero.- y bien que tienes pensado ?......  
  
Trowa.- Tendrá que ser bastante bueno.......  
  
Wufei.- Mas te Vale si no lo lamentaras........  
  
Quatre.-..... ñ_ñ... seguro que lo será.....verdad duo ?  
  
Duo.- Claro que lo será pero......... (Mira de pies a cabeza a los 4 jóvenes)....mmmmm.....  
  
Heero, Trowa y Wufei.- O.ô ? ? ? ! ! !   
  
Quatre.- o.o ! ! ! sucede algo  
  
Duo.- no sé, no me convencen sus ropas........son ....mmmmm......[como decir lo sin que me maten..... n_n U......].........  
  
Mirando su vestimenta.....  
  
Heero.- Duo ?....  
  
Duo.- (armándose de valor)......Esta bien sus ropas no son tan anticuadas que no creo que nos dejen pasar ni a un velorio.....  
  
Wufei.- ja.... Mira quien habla.......=)...el mismo critico de moda....  
  
Duo.-..¬_¬*......gracias Wufei....yo también te quiero........   
  
Quatre.- Que tienen de malo nuestras vestimentas........  
  
Duo.-....Nada pero no son las indicadas para salir esta noche......  
  
Trowa.-.....y bien Duo Que sugieres......  
  
Heero.-... si que propones....  
  
Duo.-.....=).......Salgamos a comprar nueva ropa.......  
Diciendo esto último Duo los lleva a una tienda Fashion donde escogerían sus atuendos.....En la tienda un tipo muy raro que los recibe, este tipo era el vendedor de la tienda, que al mirarlos se acerca...  
  
Vendedor.- Hay!!!!!!!! Pero que tenemos aquí, pero si son Chicos...... _(viéndolos muy emocionado)......^O^...... y muy apuestos he de añadir le puedo ayudar en algo......   
  
Trowa, Heero, Duo y Wufei.-......O.ô ¡!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre.- ...n_n u...Gracias por el cumplido, pero no gracias nosotros podremos solos......   
  
Duo.- ...jejejejeje...^_^U... si no se preocupe si necesitamos algo lo llamaremos  
  
Los otros tres chicos.- (afirmando con la cabeza) SI!!   
  
Vendedor.- (decepcionado)...T.T!! ah!!! De acuerdo pero no olviden que si se les ofrece algo yo estaré aquí......^_~ ¡!!!!!!  
  
Los chicos se retiran de donde se encontraba el Vendedor y fueron al departamento se Caballeros......  
  
-Ufffff, estuvo cerca....- Dijo Duo  
  
- y muy bien Maxwell, veamos, según tu cuales serian las Prendas mas adecuadas- dijo Wufei  
  
- ...^_^... Si Duo, como que tipo de ropa- dijo Quatre  
  
-...hmmmm......Veamos (mirando las prendas).......seria como esta, (empezando a darles ropa) y esta, esta también, no olvidemos esta, esta otra...... (10min después) y por ultimo esta dos mas......  
  
Duo había sepultado a sus amigos debajo de toda esa ropa que él les había dado, los pobres chicos apenas podían respirar.  
  
Heero.- (cargando la ropa) oye estas seguro.....  
  
Trowa.- Crees que es necesario todo esto......  
Duo.- ^_^......claro, y ahora nos la probaremos.......Hmmm......(mirando por toda la tienda) Bingo!!!, lo tengo por halla están los probadores, vamos......  
Los chicos caminaron hacia los probadores, sin percatarse que un grupo de chicas y el vendedor los estaban siguiendo.......en los vestidores Duo dijo:  
  
-muy bien quien será el primero-dijo Duo  
  
-..O.o!! el primero en que- dijo Heero  
-Si el primero que se pruebe la ropa- dijo Duo  
  
-....Que no basta con que la compremos y nos larguemos de este lugar- dijo Wufei   
  
- No Wufei, en el tiempo que llevo acompañando a Hilde de compras me he dado cuenta que no solo tienes que comprar la ropa si no ver que te veas bien con ella puesta...  
  
Duo siguió hablando mientras los chicos jugaban piedra, papel y tijeras para determinar quien iba primero......  
  
-y es por eso que tenemos que probarnos la ropa chicos...O.ô??!!!!... chicos-dijo Duo mirando que el único que lo escudaba era Quatre y los otros tres estaban jugando algo  
  
-...ñ_ñ....Que interesante Duo y todo eso has aprendido-dijo Quatre  
  
-...^_^u...jejejeje, si pero dime Quatre que están haciendo los demás- dijo Duo  
  
-...n_n..... ellos están jugando piedra, papel y tijeras...-dijo Quatre  
  
-...O.O!!!!......-_-u!!!!! por que será que nadie me respeta... CHICOS!!!!!!-dijo Duo   
  
Trowa, Heero y Wufei, lo miran como diciendo y ahora que quieres...  
  
Duo.- esta bien quien va primero   
  
Trowa.- eso lo estamos decidiendo   
  
Heero.- A si que no molestes  
  
Wufei.- aquí vamos   
  
Duo.- O.ô!!???  
  
Quatre.- n_n!!!  
  
-PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!!!!- dijeron los tres, Heero saco Piedra, Wufei tijeras y Trowa papel......  
  
-PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!!!-dijeron los tres jóvenes, ahora Heero saco papel, Trowa papel y Wufei tijeras  
  
- Si les gané......=D......- dijo Wufei  
  
-...¬_¬*... tuviste suerte- dijo Heero  
  
-...¬_¬...ni hablar Heero veamos quien va primero-dijo Trowa  
  
-PIEDRA, PAPEL O TIJERAS!!!!- dijeron los dos chicos, Trowa saco Piedra y Heero saco papel......  
  
Heero.- OHHH!!! SI, vas tu primero Trowa......   
  
-ya era hora, y luego dicen que soy yo el infantil...¬_¬...- dijo Duo  
  
-adelante Trowa - dijo Quatre emocionado   
  
Trowa entra al vestidor y se cambia de ropas, en la tienda se empieza a escuchar música (fondo música Five- les't dance) y un montón de chicas se empezaron a reunir cerca de donde se encontraban los chicos a modo de no se vistas por ellos......  
///  
"Jiggy jump to the beat  
And keep bouncing  
30 seconds and counting   
Hot one, this choice critical  
Situation is difficult  
My calibre won't allow me to rhyme on a level where you people can hear me  
see me, guess I know you wanna be me  
In the meantime bounce to the beat see"  
///  
  
Trowa sale del vestidor con un pantalón de vestir color negro, una camisa blanca desabotonada a medio pecho y un suéter en los hombros......  
  
Heero y Wufei.- O.ô!!!!!!!!  
  
Quatre.- Te ves muy bien Trowa  
  
Duo.-...HHHmmmmm... no esta mal pruébate otra cosa...  
  
-...mmmmm...... esta bien- dijo Trowa  
  
Aun sin darse cuenta varias chicas empezaban a juntarse a su alrededor muy discretas...  
  
"Music is my life  
'Cause my life is music  
The beat of the drum in your heart  
  
Ahora sale con jeans azul claro con un chaleco de piel sin playera o camisa...  
  
Duo le dice que pruebe con otra vestimenta, pantalones azul oscuro playera de cuello en v color amarillo claro......otro atuendo fue playera blanca, pantalón casual oscuro y una chamarra azul marino......luego con playera negra, jeans claros y una camisa verde claro....... en otras con una playera de cuello de tortuga negra, pantalón claro y una gabardina azul......Trowa parecía que estaba desfilando con diferentes atuendos hasta que encontró algo que llevaría esa noche, pantalón casual entre negro y gris, una playera de color gris muy ajustada y un saco negro.  
  
La chicas y el vendedor estaban que se morían cuando vieron a Trowa salir vestido de esa manera......*_*.......  
Let's dance  
Like you mean it, can't you feel it, don't you know  
Let's dance  
'Cos you need it, better believe it, here we go  
Let's dance  
-El siguiente- dijo Duo  
  
Los chicos se miraron y señalando a Quatre dijeron, -Vas tu Quatre-  
  
- Yo?....... esta bien...^_^....- Dijo Quatre mientras entraba a los probadores  
  
Una de las jóvenes que estaban observando des de lejos, vio cuando el siguiente Chico era el Rubio.....no tardaron en desmayarse   
  
Give your all when we're coming together on the floor  
Let's dance  
You know that you've got what I like  
  
Al poco rato salio con una camisa roja, pantalón casual color café claro y un dije en el cuello.....pero como que no convenció el atuendo y se probo otro, este llevaba playera azul oscuro, pantalón café y chamarra verde...... su siguiente atuendo fue de traje blanco con chaleco color café......en otra pantalón café, suéter tejido violeta y chaleco azul claro, ó de traje negro, camisa blanca...... Chamarra blanca de mezclilla, playera azul, pantalones claros......una bermuda color café, con dos camisa, una color roja y otra color blanca......hasta que encontró algo que le gusto a Quatre y esa noche llevaría una camisa negra abotonada hasta la mitad del pecho con un dije, pantalones de mezclilla y una chamarra de piel negra......  
Continuara..........  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Silver.- jejejejejejeje....=D....que dijieron esta ya nos dio el desfile completo pues no......jajajajajaja......  
  
Allis.- ya payasa...(sin ofender Trowa)......mejor dales un adelanto.... y por cierto me debes mi paleta........  
  
Silver.- ... O.ô?!!! yo...ahem,ahem....bueno chicas que les parece hasta ahora...... yo habria estado en la tienda pero cierta personita me lo impidío.....¬_¬....(mirando desafiente a Allis).......  
  
Allis.- (mirando a otro lado) Hey mira un pajarito.....  
  
Silver.- en fin...... yo me despido y espero que dejen Reviews....y aun no se encuentran con la parte mas emocionante...... esperen el proximo capitulo.......  
  
Allis.- Adios!!!...^_^...(moviendo la manita).....  
  
Silver.- adios......., bueno ahora si que tanto dices de una paleta...... 


	3. viernes por la noche parte I

"Un fin de semana de parranda"  
Capitulo 2  
by silver  
  
  
Quatre se mira y dice...- Me gusta como me veo-  
  
Duo.- mmm...nada mal...quédate así  
  
En eso oyen a una de las chicas que dice...- SI, CORAZON ASI QUEDATE......-, lo chicos voltean extrañados, las chicas que estaban observándolos se esconden detrás de la ropa...  
  
Trowa.- O.ô?...Que habrá sido eso?  
  
Heero.- pareció un grito de mujer...  
  
Wufei.- Maxwell será mejor que nos larguemos de este lugar   
  
Duo.- Que sucede Wufei......ÒuÓ..... acaso tienes miedo...  
  
Wufei.- nah, yo no le tengo miedo a anda...¬_¬...  
  
Duo.- Buen, quien será el siguiente...  
  
Heero.- Seré yo...... (Entrando al Vestidor)  
"Let's dance Give your all when we're coming together on the floor  
Let's dance you know that you've got what I like"  
Mientras Heero entra al vestidor las chicas seguían muy atentas a lo que los chicos hacían y como ahora era el turno de Heero......todas están emocionadas. Heero se prueba una playera blanca con una camisa a cuadros y un pantalón azul marino......esta combinación a nadie le gusto así que vuelve a cambiarse ahora sale con un camisa delgada color crema con un chaleco y un pantalón verde oscuro... luego con un traje de color Rojo...... otro color negro...... al poco tiempo con un pantalón de bolsos a los lados, una playera con gorrito......Después con un una camisa blanca pantalón casual y una gabardina...... un playera negra, chamarra blanca, y pantalón de mezclilla...... luego con una playera en cuello V azul marino una chaqueta de vaquero y jeans, pero esa noche vestiría una playera con cuello ajustadita con colores blanco y azul claro, pantalón jeans y una gabardina negra.........  
"Check it down dropping verbal bombs on the beat hoping that you people think this sound is unique 'Cause I like to party you like to party"  
Las chicas se emocionaron al ver a Heero que le gritaron "PAPASITO"... los chicos volvieron a mirar quienes eran pero no encontraron a nadie.....  
  
-Esto se esta volviendo muy frecuente...¬_¬...- dijo Trowa  
  
-Ja, por eso digo que nos larguemos......-Dijo Wufei  
  
-Ya vas a empezar de nuevo Wufei...¬_¬*......-Dijo Duo  
  
-Que no solo puedes pagar la ropa y largarnos, Baka trenzado...¬_¬*...-Dijo Wufei irritándose  
  
-Noooo!!!! Señor irritación, ya te explique por que no?.......-dijo Duo  
  
- O.ô??!! Enserio a que hora- dijo Trowa  
  
-Si lo hizo mientras jugaban, piedra papel o tijeras... n_n...-dijo Quatre  
  
- YA BASTA!, quien sigue,...entre más rápido terminemos con esto mas rápido nos iremos- dijo Heero  
  
-...ÒuÓ...Ves Wufei, Heero esta de mi lado...-dijo Duo burlándose de Wufei   
  
-(suspirando) esta bien, creo que ahora va el baka trenzado...¬_¬...- dijo Wufei  
  
-O.ô? quien yo?...........esta bien pero se sorprenderán de lo bien que me veo n_n...-Dijo Duo   
  
- OH!! Ya cállate y ve aprobarte la ropa.......-Dijo Wufei   
  
-...¬_¬u...esta bien!!!- dijo Duo...  
"Come on everybody got to get it started I got something to get you jumpin'when I kick a freaky rhyme I get the dance floor thumpin'..."  
Las chicas ahora observaron que Duo entraba a los probadores, mientras tanto Duo entra al vestidor, su primer atuendo fue una playera roja con gorrito, jeans negros, y una gabardina...salio de los vestidores y dijo- que tal me veo...^_~!!, los chicos (Trowa, Wufei y Heero) movieron negativamente la cabeza...-ustedes son difíciles de complacer...¬_¬...-dijo Duo, así que volvió a cambiarse......su siguiente atuendo fue una playera de ¾ azul marino con una playera roja con gorrito y sin mangas por encima de la AM y un pantalón claro......su tercer cambio fue una playera color crema con una camisa de mangas cortas negra y un pantalón de mezclilla negra,...el siguiente atuendo fue una playera sin mangas ajustada, un pantalón de piel negro y una chamarra de vaquero color café claro......En esa noche llevaría una playera blanca con un saco color azul marino y pantalón negro......   
"Just step back and take time to check When I rock up on the mic you people never forget So check it out."  
- No esta mal, aun que el color rojo resalta mis bellos ojos Violetas...ñ_ñ...-dijo Duo  
  
-Que modesto?....._...-Dijo Trowa  
  
Las chicas Gritaron -ESTAS EN LO CIERTO NENE-  
  
- Otra vez.....^_^U...- dijo Quatre  
  
-Esto ya es muy sospechoso-dijo Wufei  
  
-Es verdad, el negro y el rojo resalta mi personalidad...ñ_ñ- dijo Duo  
  
- ¬_¬ se nota su modestia- Dijo Heero  
  
- ....n_nu....-Quatre  
  
-ya, baka trenzado cállate- dijo Wufei   
  
- Wufei tiene envidia...ÒuÓ... dijo Duo  
  
-......grrrr(con el puño listo para darle uno bueno) yo no tendría envidia de un Baka trenzado como tu...¬_¬*....-dijo Wufei  
  
- Será mejor que entres Wufei...-Dijo Heero  
  
-Estos constantes gritos ya son muy frecuentes- dijo Trowa   
  
-...de acuerdo, (mirando a Duo) luego arreglamos cuentas-Dijo Wufei  
"Music is my life 'Cause my life is music the beat of the drum in your heart"  
El último en entrar al vestidor fue Wufei, las chicas que los observaba se fueron acercando mas sin que se dieran cuanta los chicos... el primer atuendo de Wufei fue una playera negra, un pantalón del mismo color y una gabardina negra en las manos llevaba guantes negros...su segundo atuendo fue un traje blanco... el siguiente fue una playera azul-aqua, unos jeans oscuros y una chamarra, después fue una camisa azul marino, pantalones casuales grises y un chaleco negro,...luego una camisa café oscuro con los botones hasta la mitad del pecho y de manga corta, un pantalón de mezclilla color entre azul marino y violeta, otro atuendo fue una camisa blanca con jeans negros.....pero ese noche llevaría una playera sin mangas y con gorrita, con colores entre blanca y azul claro, jeans azul oscuro y una chamarra del mismo color que el pantalón.....  
"Let's dance Like you mean it, can't you feel it, don't you know  
Let's dance 'Cos you need it, better believe it, here we go  
Let's dance"  
-Listo ya estarás contento Baka trenzado...-dijo Wufei  
  
-SIIII!!!....-se oyó decir cuando Wufei salio del vestidor.....  
  
- O.ô???!!!- los chicos   
  
-jejejeje...*_*...si-dijo Duo  
  
-Será mejor ir ha pagar estas cosas- dijo Heero  
  
-Si vamos- Dijo Trowa  
-...U.U!!!!!! aaaaa! No se vayan, queremos mas- digeron las chicas que se habían reunido cerca de ellos, los chicos las ven que se van acercando mas, ellos solo dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron a la caja, mientras eran perseguidos por las chicas, pagaron y salieron de ese lugar......  
"Give you're all when we're coming together on the floor Let's dance You know that you've got what I like"  
-(agitado) vez lo que pasa por tus locas ideas Maxwell-dijo Wufei  
  
-Pero no fue divertido-Dijo Duo  
  
-NO!!!!!-dijeron Trowa, Wufei y Heero  
  
- ^_^u, será mejor regresar-Dijo Quatre  
  
-...-_-... tienes razón-dijo Duo   
Viernes 7:00pm.....  
  
Los chicos llegaron a la dirección marcada por Duo, ciertamente no es un sitio para un lugar divertido... Así que los Chicos bajaron del Vehículo de Heero, e investigaron un poco...   
  
Duo.- Bueno este es el lugar.......  
  
Trowa.- Estas seguro, a mi no me lo parece.  
  
Wufei.- Esto más bien parece un lugar de mala muerte...... [Cuando esta locura termine........... traeré un escuadrón para que investiguen este sitio]  
  
Duo.- De acuerdo a la guía nocturna,...... (Viendo el nombre de la calle)... no hay duda este es el sitio......  
  
Heero.- Deberías revisar bien esa dichosa guía, conocientote de seguro te equivocaste......  
  
Quatre.-...^_^u... A lo que Heero se refiere Duo, es que tal vez cometiste un pequeño Error....  
  
Duo.-...¬_¬...es que acaso no confían en mí  
  
Heero, Trowa y Wufei.- NO!!!!!!!  
  
Duo.- ...-_-... y tu que me dices Quatre...  
  
Quatre.- ^_^u... Bueno yo...jejejejeje...  
  
Duo.- No !, tu también Quatre...(suspiro)... creen que los traería a un sitio peligroso a buscar problemas...  
  
Todos.-.........  
  
Duo.-...-_-....Esta bien les demostrare lo contrario verán que no se arrepentirán  
  
Wufei.- (murmurando) Yo ya estoy arrepentido......   
  
Duo.- Dijiste algo Wufei......  
  
Wufei.-...Quien yo ?... _...no...para nada...   
  
Duo.-¬_¬...De acuerdo entonces vamos...  
  
Los chicos caminan por la calle hasta ver a un grupo de gente que estaba formada......  
  
-Wow es un fila muy larga ?...n_n - Dijo Quatre  
  
- o_o!! si es una fila muy pero muy larga- dijo Trowa  
  
- Y para que estarán formados- dijo Wufei  
  
- Mejor averigüemos- Dijo Heero  
  
  
Los cinco chicos caminaron hacia el final de la fila y Duo le pregunto a una de las chicas que estaba formada....  
  
-Hola..... hey amiga me podrías decir para que están formados- dijo Duo  
  
La chica lo miro como diciendo en que mundo vives.....  
  
-Es que acaso no sabes........es para poder entrar al lugar mas Cool!!!......-dijo la chica  
  
-O.ô ??!!, al lugar mas Cool!?- dijo Quatre  
  
-Si...pues donde han estado, todos en esta ciudad conocen este sitio...(la chica los mira extrañada) .............. ó ha menos que sean visitantes- dijo la chica  
  
-Si....exacto eso somos.... =P........-Dijo Duo  
  
- Eso explicaría todo.....- dijo la chica  
  
En ese momento la fila empieza avanzar......  
  
-ya era hora...... ^_^....... por fin entraremos, no se preocupen verán que se divertirán, por cierto mi nombre es July.......-dijo la chica  
  
-Hola july.....yo soy Duo, y ellos son Quatre, Trowa, Heero y Wufei- dijo Duo   
  
-mucho gusto- dijo Quatre  
  
-Que tal- dijo Trowa  
  
-Hola - dijo Heero  
  
-Hola- dijo Wufei   
  
La fila avanzo hasta la entrada dejando entrar a todos los que esperaban, la noche es joven y aquí comenzaría un noche muy loca para los G-boy...... una vez adentro july les dijo...- de acuerdo espero que se diviertan ....^_^...adiós-, los chicos la miraron y la despidieron......  
  
- muy bien, ya es hora de divertirse-dijo Duo con gran alegría  
  
en el sitio se escuchaba música ( fondo musical Tarkan - Bu Gece( Kir Zincirlerini) ), Así que los chicos ven a buscar una mesa, mientras el ambiente era animado por los demás chicos, ellos quedaron asombrados y mas por algunos chicos que bailaban muy extravagantes ..........  
  
-(con la boca abierta) O_O!!! OHHHHHH!!!!! - los cinco chicos   
  
-Crees que se lastimen- Dijo Quatre siguiendo los movimientos del Chico   
  
-No creo.....O.ô?? !!!- Dijo Trowa  
  
-Vamos chicos..... Ahí una mesa libre por aquel lugar- Dijo Duo  
  
Los chicos llegaron a una mesa en la parte alta del sitio......así que los se sentaron mientras veían a los otros chicos, el ambiente se ponía mejor y muy caluroso, una mesera se acerca donde se encontraban....  
  
-Bienvenidos puedo tomar su orden- dijo la mesera  
  
-Eh!!!.... ha sí........ (Mirando a sus amigos)......que van a pedir - dijo Duo  
  
-Yo una soda - dijo Trowa  
  
-Yo una limonada-dijo Wufei  
  
-para mi...agua mineral- dijo Quatre  
  
-una naranjada-dijo Heero  
  
-.....mmm......para mi tráigame.....lo mismo que a él (señalando a Wufei)- dijo Duo  
  
-muy bien, eso es todo ?......^_~!!! Dijo la mesera  
  
-......^_^u......Si, gracias-dijo Duo  
  
Desde otra mesa, un grupo de chicas los observaban atentamente.......-no son lindos- dijo una de ella,...-si, y mas el rubio-dijo su amiga,....-pues el alto de ojos verdes no esta nada mal-comento su otra amiga, - pero el que se ve mas sexy es el de ojos azul profundo-...dijo decir la chica, en eso July llega con algunas bebida al grupo que estaban mirando a los chicos.....  
  
-A quienes se refieren...... chicas- dijo July  
  
-Pues nos referíamos a los Chicos que están en aquella mesa- dijo la amiga de July  
  
-Ah!!!!! eso chicos......(mirando bien)........ Pero si es Duo y sus amigos- dijo july  
  
-Que??? .....es que tú los conoces-dijo una de ellas  
  
-De donde los conoces-Dijo la otra  
  
--...jejejejeje..... ^_^u....si, los conocí antes de entrar - dijo july  
  
--Y bien que esperas para presentarnos con eso bombones- dijo la más atrevida de sus amigas  
  
--....Vamos mujer que estas esperando......- dijo otra una de las chicas  
  
--Esta bien pero no tienen que gritarme- dijo July  
  
Las chicas convencen a july de presentar a los G-boy, así que July no tubo remedio y se acerca a ellos....  
  
July.- Hola Duo!!!   
  
Duo.- Hola July, que haces....O.ô!!?? (Notando a un grupo de chicas detrás de ella)  
  
Heero.- quienes son ellas.......  
  
Quatre.- Son amigas suyas Señorita July....^_^...  
  
July.- Bueno....jejejejeje...^_^u.........  
  
-Lo que ella quiere decir es que yo soy Nina...-dijo la chica que estaba cerca de ella.  
  
-y mi nombre es kasumi...^_ ~...(Guiñándole el ojo a Quatre) - dijo otra  
  
Quatre - ......^_^u...-   
  
-el mío es Emi, hola....^_^....- dijo la chica  
  
y la ultima chica se le pego a Heero diciendo....- Y el mío es Tracy , y cual es el tuyo bombón .....  
  
Heero.- ¬_¬...... para que quieres saber.....  
  
Tracy.- ÒuÓ...Mmmmm.....Frió Eh , pero dime bombón como te llamas  
  
Heero.- deja de llamarme bombón, mi nombre es Heero   
  
Duo, Trowa y Wufei.- O.O!!!, el un bombón ?  
  
Quatre.-...^_^u... mucho gusto en conocerlas......  
  
Kasumi.- ^O^....Woo no es lindo este caramelito  
  
Heero, Duo y Trowa.... O.O!!!...Lindo Caramelito???  
  
Wufei.- O.ô?? Caramelito?....ÒuÓ......... HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!.....  
  
Quatre.-...... ^////^.....  
  
Nina.- y cual es tu nombre cariño (acercándose provocativamente a Wufei)   
  
Wufei.- O///ô? bueno mi nombre es Wu...Wu... Wufei.....  
  
Duo.- ÒuÓ...si su nombre es Wu...Wu....Wufei....... (Botando se de la risa)  
  
Wufei.- ...¬_¬ ya veras cuando te ponga las manos encima Maxwell  
  
Emi.- y dime cual es tu nombre Guapo-  
  
Trowa. O.O !! el mío es Trowa   
  
Emi.- ^u^!!... eres muy callado, a mi me gustan los callados....^O^!!!   
  
Trowa.- ///.O....  
  
Kasimi.- (sentándose muy cerca de Quatre) y El tuyo lindo caramelito...^o^!!...  
  
Quatre.- ^_^u...Mi nombre es Quatre......  
  
July .- (murmurando a Duo) ...^_^U, discúlpalas Duo   
  
Duo.- jejeje no te preocupes alguien tenia que animar esto......^_^   
  
la música siguió cuando de repente se detiene, y en la pista las luces se apagan, todos saben que cuando las luces se apagan es por que ha llegado ella, la D.J. de ese sitio capaz de hacer que su cuerpo realmente se mueva...una voz se oye desde palco del D.J...  
-ESTAN LISTOS- dijo la chica   
  
-SIIIIIIIII......- todos en la pista  
  
- O.ô?? Quien es ella?- dijo Heero  
  
-Ella es la D.J de este lugar- Dijo Tracy  
  
-Te refieres a que una mujer es la Dj de este lugar-Dijo Wufei  
  
-Así es, y cuando llega ella es tiempo de bailar-dijo Nina  
  
-Tu bailas Caramelito?...n_n!!!....(refiriéndose a Quatre).-dijo Kasumi   
  
- ^_^u...si un poco...-dijo Quatre  
  
-Entonces que esperamos...vamos a bailar...^o^...-dijo Kasumi  
  
Los chicos ven como Kasumi se llevaba a Quatre a la pista...  
  
- O.ô??!!!.....- chicos  
  
- y bien ustedes no bailan?- dijo Emi  
  
-...^o^...Yo si- Duo  
  
-Yo no tengo el menor interés en bailar- dijo Wufei  
  
-Será en otra ocasión- dijo Trowa  
  
-...¬_¬...No te interesa -dijo Heero  
  
-...¬_¬...mmmm...chicos difíciles- dijo Tracy  
  
-Bueno yo tengo ganas de bailar...Bienes Duo? -dijo July  
  
-Por su puesto... (Levantándose de su asiento)...^_^, nos vemos chicos-dijo Duo mientras se dirigía a la pista   
  
-De acuerdo Heero, si no sabes bailar yo te enseño...ÒuÓ...-dijo Tracy mientras jaloneaba a Heero hacia la pista  
  
-HEY quien te dijo que yo quería bailar contigo...¬_¬...-dijo Heero  
  
-Muy bien, vamos Trowa...^_^...-dijo Emi  
  
-O.ô? vamos a donde?  
  
-Pues a bailar, seria un desperdicio no aprovechar ese cuerpo que te cargas...^o^...-dijo Emi. Emi jalo a Trowa hacia la pista  
  
- Ok solo faltas tú...ÒuÓ...-dijo Nina  
  
-O.ô??......yo?, ni creas que me harás bailar contigo-Dijo Wufei cruzando los brazos  
  
-..mmm..¬_¬, lastima eso significa que no sabes bailar y que eres un perdedor- dijo Nina  
  
- QUE??..... ESTAS LOCA MUJER YO NO SOY NINGUN PERDEDOR Y AHORA VERAS-Dijo Wufei llevando a Nina a la pista...  
  
-[nunca falla......=D]- pensó Nina   
  
Los chicos están en la pista y todos están esperando a que la Dj empiece, en la cabina del Dj...  
  
Dj Silver.- QUE HAY GENTE ESTAN LISTOS   
  
Todos.- SIIII!!!!!  
  
DJ. Silver.- EMPECEMOS CON LA FIESTA  
  
Se empieza a escuchar la música...primero technotronic feat monday midite-Like this...Todos en la pista empiezan a bailar, mientras tanto los chicos... Duo es todo un bailarín, se movía muy rítmicamente, Quatre seguía a Kasumi en los movimientos, Trowa se movía mas o menos, al parecer no era mucho su fuerte, Heero no de movía con muchas ganas, y Wufei era impulsado por las palabra que Nina le decía...1 mim de canción y se cambio a Ricky Martín -shake yuor bon-bon...  
"Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
I'm a desperado  
Underneath your window  
I see your silhouette  
Are you my Juliet  
I feel a mad connection  
With your body"  
Duo se divertía bailando esta canción moviendo las caderas y dando vueltas, Quatre también se estaba divirtiendo siguiendo los pasos de kasimi, kasumi debes en cuando se acercaba a Quatre abrasándolo, en esta parte de la canción Trowa se lucio bailando al parecer este tipo de música era su estilo, Heero todavía no le gustaba la música y Wufei no se quedaba a tras aunque todavía era acarreado por Nina  
We'll go around the world in a day  
Don't say no, no  
Shake it my way, oh  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
Shake your bon-bon  
La música volvía a cambiar ahora era Bon jovi- One Wild Night  
It's a hot night, the natives are restless  
We're sweating by the light of the moon  
There's a voodoo mojo brewing at the go-go  
That could knock a witch off her broom  
  
We slither on in and shed our skin  
Make our way into the bump and the grind  
So I'm passing by, she gives me the eye  
So I stop to give her a light  
En la pista empezaba hacer calor, Heero al fin se movió mas, se dejo llevar por la música Wufei también se dejo llevar por ella, Duo ni se diga ya estaba mas que caliente, Quatre todavía algo tímido pero no se quedaba a tras, Trowa aunque no le gustaba el ritmo aun así bailo...  
One wild night (blinded by the moonlight)  
One wild night (24 hours of midnight)  
One wild night (I stepped into the twilight zone  
And she left my heart with vertigo)  
One wild, one wild, one wild, one wild night  
Ahora cambia a Eiffel65-Move Yuor Body, luego a Dirty Vegas-Days go By, Kyle Minogue-Can't get you Out of my head, Benjamin Diamond-little scare y la ultima Fue Daft Punk-Night Vision combinada con One More Time.......  
  
Después de 15min los chicos se retiraron de la pista de baile dirigiéndose a su mesa para descansar....   
  
Continuara......  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
NOTAS   
Silver.- Hola Chicas que les parecio este capitulo eh!!!!...cuenten....hay WuWu-chan con la de Shake your bon-bon....*¬*!!!.....  
  
Allis.- (mirando a Silver)O.ô?? y ahora a esta que le paso......mmmm...lleva mas de Una hora si...ÒuÓ...  
  
Slapttttt!!!.....Slash!!!!.....Sopasssss.....pakatelas  
  
Silver.-(reaccionando) o_-!!! Que?, cuando?, donde?,....así ya me acorde donde estoy....(mirando a todos lados)....mmmm...¬_¬...tenias que ser tan ruda...(sobandose).  
  
Allis.- (con su chipote chillón)No pero fue divertido, por cierto por que apareces en este fic...¬_¬....  
  
Silver.-...ÒuÓ... no podia Dejar a Wuwu-chan con toda esa bola de Resbalosas...  
  
Allis.- Creo que te hace falto otro...ÒuÓ...golpecito(sacando su chipote chillón)  
  
Silver.- Hey no...no te acerques...Noooo!!!!!.... o.o!!! (sale corriendo)  
  
Allis.- No se preocupen, es solo su terapia, y mientras le doy terapia ustedes no olviden de dejar sus conentarios.... nos vemos..... adios!!!....ahora si.....(Corriendo detras de Silver)  
  
Silver.- ADIOOOOOSSSS!!!!!! 


End file.
